Nevi Kan
Nevi Kan '(船脈 管 ''Kan Nevi), also known as his Hero name '''Psychoplasm, is a U.A. student of Class 1-AChris the Gaming Thunder's Class 1-A.and the son of Sekijiro Kan, Vlad King. He is one of the main protagonists of My Hero Academia: Second Period. Appearance Nevi is a rather short teenager with red hair that sticks up like horns, and relatively narrow eyes black eyes. His most unique figure is, however, that he is missing his right forearm and beyond, which is due to the birth defect ameila. Other than this, he seem to be a typical thirteen year-old. In his Hero Costume, he wears a long black and red cape with a high collar. He also wears clothes with a rich medieval style, with his hair neatly back, albeit with his signature "horns" still present. He has a makeshift blood arm to help in combat as well. He has gloves that can become sharp, allowing to use his his Blood Siphon ability easier. Personality Nevi Kan is a very stern person who is very "passionate" about people injuring their bodies, whether it be doing something he deems stupid, or by other means. The only exception to this is people with quirks who cannot help this during use, such as Mineta Minoru. He also apparently despises the constant offers to give him a prosthetic arm, saying "I've lived with it this long." Due to him missing an arm for all his life, he has secretly been self-conscious about his usefulness of being a hero; however, this hasn't held him back from scouting U.A. For this reason, he wishes to follow in his father's footsteps as best as he can. He seems to have a soft side, however. When met with someone whose determination meets or even surpasses his own, he becomes more lenient towards any and all reckless behavior, as the case when Dakuhiro Masayoshi saved him from a super-powered Nomu, despite Masayoshi not seemingly having a quirk. Abilities Quirk Blood Crystal (ブラッドクリスタル Buraddo Kurisutaru): Nevi's quirk allows him to use his blood in various ways. Super Moves * Blood Barrier (血液障壁 Ketsueki shōheki): Using the rest of the blood available in his body that he can survive without, Nevi creates a shielding blood armor stronger than steel. This form lasts three minutes, and allows the user to regain blood whil in the armor. Afterwards, only ten percent of the blood used returns to the user. This is his ultimate defensive move. * Crystal Crasher (クリスタルクラッシャー Kurisutarukurasshā): Using fifty percent of his blood, this create a large barrage of unbreakable crystals that attacks his opponents. This is his ultimate offensive move, and his last resort as it immobilizes him for ten seconds. Stats Trivia * In Class 1-A, his data is as follows: ** Student No. 12. ** 7th in the Entrance Exam. ** 8th in the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** 8th in the mid-term exams. ** 6th in current grades. * His favorite foods are yakitori and mochi. * His eye and hair color reversed is a reference to the popular video game character Shadow the Hedgehog. This is further emphasized by the fact his English voice actor, Jason Griffith, voiced Shadow. Reference Category:Males Category:Class 1-A (Chris) Students Category:Characters Category:Kan Family Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Emitters Category:U.A. Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:U.A. High Students Category:Students